Teddy Bears
by seddielovesham
Summary: Who knew one Teddy Bear can change a perspective on a person? Sam analyzes on why Freddie really gave her the bear, and if the bear is a sign for their relationship to grow. Seddie. One-Shot.


**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.**

Normal POV

Sam was tapping her pencil on her desk impatiently. She was nervous on what to write. She didn't like this, not at all. She looks over to the Teddy Bear on her bed, the one Freddie gave her. The one that he gave her when he took her to the carnival a few months back. To Freddie it meant nothing, but to Sam it was a sign that they should be together. It's true that Sam is in love with Freddie, but Freddie...isn't. I mean the Teddy Bear even came with a shirt, a shirt that says in bold print _I love you. _

If that wasn't a hint, I don't know what is. She's tried so hard to get Freddie, and keep him outta the clutches of Carly, but it's now too late. She tries her best to forget about Freddie, and continue to her English homework. She has to write an essay on what she appreciates more in her life. It can be a person, object, but it can't be money. Sam was never the one to do homework, but seeing as graduation is just around the corner, she has to. _Freddie...is he important enough to appreciate?_ She thought, but then shook the thought away. She didn't want her teacher knowing about him, and how much of an asshole he is.

Sam did everything, but just one time of her leaving to go get some smoothies for Carly and Freddie, and what happens? There she comes in, seeing them making out.

_"What the fuck!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs at her two best-friends._

_"Sam...This...Un...nothing!" Carly stammered as she pulled away from him. Freddie not speaking a word, but looking embarrassed, sorrow in those chocolate brown eyes._

_"Nothing? Seeing my two best-friends...well a friend and a co-worker making out is something!"_

_"Sam. It was...good. I like it, and I like Freddie, and...we're going out." _

Sam gets angry over the flashback, and then breaks the pencil in half, not even noticing. Carly and Freddie have been together for seven months now, and everyday it kills Sam. She even stopped sleeping over at Carly's house. The only time Sam is at Carly's house is to do iCarly, and get some free food.

_What I appreciate more in life is... _She begins to write, but doesn't really know what to write about. She looks over at that Teddy-Bear again, and wonders..._Do Teddy-Bears count? __Well, they're objects._

_What I appreciate more in life is a Teddy Bear that I got a few months back from someone really special in my life. It's the only thing that shows me that someone really cares about me in my life. My dad never cared for me, I don't even have any memorabilia from him, except for a picture of me and him when I was only five years old. My mom on the other hand, shows me no affection, she only does so to the guys she brings in every night. I'm glad that Carly's around, and then she can take care of me. She's more like a mother to me, then my actual mother is to me. _

_Freddie is the one that cares for me aswell, which is why he gave me the Teddy Bear. I never pressured him to give it to me at the carnival, but he did. I wonder if this bear is a sign to us. A bear that means that we should be together, or something like that. A sign that proves that me and him are meant to be, a sign that I must go after him. Should I?  
_

_Is this too personal?_ Sam questioned, but then decided to continue. Her phone vibrates on her desk. She picks it up, and sees the Caller I.D: Mama's Boy. She smirks, and answers the phone.

"What do you want Fredbag?" I spat."I'm kinda busy here."

_"Busy? Busy doing what? Egging Ms. Briggs car?"_

"Freddie, that was like so last year. I don't egg her car anymore! Anyway, if you must know I'm writing that whole essay we got assigned from English class."

_"You doing homework? What has the world come to?"_

"Why are you calling me? Are you trying to annoy me on purpose, or what?"

She can hear a heavy sigh from him in the background._"Sam...me and Carly broke up."_

Sam smiled, more then she ever could in life."Oh. Well, who cares?"

_"Sam, I thought you can help me."_

"Help you with what?"

_"You know?...through this."_

"Seriously? Grow some! You are such a girl! Get over it!" What Sam really wanted to say, wasn't something she would normally say. She had to keep the act up, she had to keep the tough barriers up, so noone can reveal her tough side, she didn't want for people to see who she really is, weak.

_"Sam...I'm coming over."_

"What? Why?"

_"Because...I need to tell you why I broke up with Carly."_

"Wait. You broke up with her? Why?"

_"I'll tell you once I'm at your house."_

"Tell me now!" Sam urged.

_"Look, I just realized some things."_

"What things?"

_"I can't tell you, because then you won't let me into your house."_

"FREDDIE!"

_"I...love you."_ He whispers, and then hangs up on Sam. That's rude. Sam thought, but was really happy that he told her that. She grabs the half broken pencil, and continues.

_That's just proves that it's a sign! As soon as I think about the Teddy-Bear, Freddie calls, telling me that he loves me. It just proves that it's symbol of our relationship, and that noone, and I mean no one, not even a girlie-girl brunette can break us apart. I know I sound cheesy, but at least I did the essay. Which is something you wouldn't have expected from me. Sure, it may not be five paragraphs...so what? At least I just opened up to you with all my heart, and I must say, that deserves an A. I hear knocking at my door. That must be Freddie. I love you Teddy-Bear. Hopefully, you can last forever._

_

* * *

_

-Seven Years Later-

Sam stood there reading over the invitation once again. Looking over at her Teddy Bear.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. You will be excepted to bring awesome gifts, especially ham, if you have some. We request you be there __Saturday, August 26, 2017. Seven o' clock at __The South Church. Hope you can make it._

She looks at the Teddy Bear.

"Wish me luck." She says to the object.

"Sam!" Carly shouts, as she walks into her room."Come on. Your _husband_ is waiting for you at the church."

"Yeah...I know."

"It's okay to be nervous Sam. It's okay."

"Not for me it's not."

"You'll do just fine."

"Carls, are you okay with this? I mean are you okay with me marrying Freddie?"

"Sam, as long as he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Looks like everything worked out, thanks to the Teddy Bear.

**Okay, so did you like it? Love it? I just came up with this, due to boredom. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I will update my stories soon. **

**Peace Love Seddie  
**


End file.
